


Golden Mornings and Warm Kisses

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives small kisses to his still sleeping little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Mornings and Warm Kisses

Every morning, Dean found himself waking up before Sam. He didn't mind though. He loved holding his brother as he slept, feeling Sam's sleep warm body against his own and listening to his slow, steady breathing. He especially loved when the sun was breaking through the window and the light fell across Sam's golden tan skin. 

Recently, as he woke, he would see his brother and smile. He would then give him gentle kisses as he slept. They never woke Sam, but Dean couldn't help it. The way his baby brother looked so beautiful and peaceful in the mornings made his heart sing.

~~~

Dean woke with the light in his eyes. He squinted and blinked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the brightness. After a minute, he was finally able to see clearly. He shifted a little and turned to his side. He was now face to face with Sam.

"So beautiful, Sammy." He whispered as he pushed the hair away from Sam's face. He took the moment to just look at his brother and admire the fact that he was his. He leaned and placed his lips gently on Sam's, warm with life.

Sam's eyes fluttered open but he didn't flinch away from the closeness of his brother. He knew the feel of those lips. He knew that feeling he had when Dean was around. So he kissed back, taking Dean by surprise. 

"Sammy!" He exclaimed, pulling away. Sam just smiled.

"Good morning to you too, De." He chuckled. Dean smiled in return and leaned back in, kissing Sam once more. Sam placed a hand on the back of Dean's head and flicked his tongue out, gently running over Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth and greeted Sam's tongue with his own. They tenderly loved each other's mouths, all the while caressing each other. Sam pulled away and broke a smile. 

"Can I please wake up like this every morning?" it was a rhetorical question laced with a joking tone. 

"Sure thing!" Dean answered anyway and kissed Sam once more, loving every moment they got.


End file.
